Love Between Selfishness
by HappytimewithCB
Summary: Perasaan keduanya harus tenggelam karena ego mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang ingin menyerah sampai keduanya lelah sekalipun. Apakah kekuatan cinta mampu mengubah jalan pikiran mereka? CHANBAEK HERE /YAOI/DIJAMINJJANG
1. After a While, See You Again

**HappytimewithCB –** _ **Present**_

 **Love Between Selfishness**

 **[ After a While, See You Again ]**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rating T.**

 **Warning : YAOI, BOYXBOY, GJ, Comedygaring, Typo. DLL.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Berita kedekatan salah satu personil EXO yaitu Park Chanyeol dan Actris cantik Moon Gayoung semakin melebar luas di media sosial. Kedekatan mereka bisa dilihat dari berbagai photo kemesraan mereka yang diunggah di berbagai media sosial. Berbagai respon positif dan negatif berdatangan dari Fans keduanya. Park Chanyeol maupun Moon Gayoung sendiri belum memberi keterangan yang jelas terkait hubungan yang dimiliki keduanya. Mengenai hal ini agensi kedua bintang tersebut belum dapat memberi keterangan apapun.'_

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Baekhyun setelah selesai membaca artikel berita di ponselnya. Ia sedang duduk dipinggir kasur miliknya sekarang ini.

"Apa hubungan kalian sudah selama itu?" Ada nada kecewa dalam ucapannya barusan.

Ia keluar dari Aplikasi Browser, lalu menekan galeri, setelah itu terpampang sebuah photo pria tampan yang sedang merangkul dirinya di layar ponsel. Mereka berdua tersenyum disana, menatap kearah kamera. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Itu adalah photo Baekhyun dengan seseorang yang sekarang sudah menjadi Bintang kebanggaan korea, seorang idol berbakat dengan puncak popularitas yang sangat tinggi.

Park Chanyeol.

Kalian pasti sudah mengenalnya bukan? Sudah beberapa kali dari semenjak Park Chanyeol debut menjadi Idol Group bernama EXO satu tahun lalu, wajah tampannya selalu menghiasi layar kaca, majalah, dan akhir-akhir ini di stasiun berita karena berita skandalnya. Membuat Baekhyun tak pernah lupa dengan wajah tampannya.

Brak...

"Baekhyun-ah! Baekhyun-ah! Kau harus lihat ini!"

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras, membuatnya kaget sehingga ia buru-buru mengeluarkan galeri di ponselnya. Itu Kyungsoo dengan segala keributan yang ia bawa sore ini.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Pria bermata bulat itu duduk di sampingnya lalu meletakkan majalah dipangkuan Baekhyun dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Lihat ini, Park Chanyeol akan meet and greet di Busan besok. Ia akan datang besok, kau ingin melihatnya bukan?"

Baekhyun mendelik pada Kyungsoo seraya menutup majalah itu dan mendorongnya menjauh kearah Kyungsoo. "Untuk apa aku melihatnya? Aku bukan Fansnya, Kyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek padanya, "Oh... Benar, kau Bukan Fans-nya. Lalu apa sebutan yang pantas untuk _namja_ gagal Move On yang tiap hari melihat photo mantan kekasihnya yang seorang Idol?-ahk!" Baru saja Kyungsoo mendapat pukulan di bagian lengan atasnya dari Baekhyun, ia mengusap lengan bagian atasnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _namja_ gagal Move On?" Baekhyun melotot ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja kau." Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa dosa.

"Aish! Keluar kau dari kamarku! Keluar! Keluar!" Baekhyun mendorong Kyungsoo untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya, namun Kyungsoo enggan beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Yah! Yah! Baiklah aku minta maaf." Ucapnya kemudian dan itu berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Baekhyun sehingga _namja_ manis itu kembali duduk tenang di tempatnya dengan tatapannya yang beralih menatap kesamping berlawanan dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Raut wajahnya tetap menampilkan kekesalan.

"Aku akan meletakkan majalahnya disini, siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran, ini kesempatanmu untuk bisa bertemu denganya lagi. Baiklah aku pergi." Baekhyun tak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya sampai kemudian ia mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, ia melirik pada majalah yang tadi Kyungsoo letakkan di sampingnya. Ia mengambilnya dan membukanya di halaman yang tadi Kyungsoo tunjukan padanya. Di artikel itu tertulis bahwa Park Chanyeol dan actor serta actris yang membintangi sebuah drama berjudul 'My First Love'akan melakukan meet and greet di Busan, kota tempat tinggal Baekhyun saat ini. Itu berarti Moon Gayoung juga akan hadir disana.

"Aku menjadi _namja_ terbodoh di dunia ini hanya karena kau." Baekhyun mengusap photo Chanyeol yang berada di artikel itu.

Yang dikatakan Kyungsoo adalah benar, ia adalah _namja_ gagal move on dengan segala penyesalannya sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini. Namun setiap ia memikirkan hari itu, hari dimana terakhir kalinya ia dapat melihat Park Chanyeol secara langsung. Egonya mengatakan jika pria tinggi itu bersalah sepenuhnya.

Hari itu hari spesial baginya juga Chanyeol, sudah kebiasaan untuk mereka merayakan hari jadi di apartement Chanyeol, hari itu hari jadi mereka yang ke 3 tahun, mereka akan menghias apartement Chanyeol dengan berbagai pita dan bunga disetiap sudutnya, seolah mereka akan menikah disaat itu juga. Mereka selalu melakukan ini setiap tahunnya. Bahkan kamar Chanyeol akan dihias seperti kamar pengantin oleh Baekhyun dengan gambar love dengan bunga yang di tabur diatas kasurnya. Baekhyun akan mengomel setiap kali Chanyeol melempar dirinya keatas kasur dan mencium bibirnya mesra karena setelah itu dekorasi kasur yang ia buat akan hancur setelahnya.

Namun hari itu berbeda,bahkan ia belum sampai menginjakan kakinya di apartemen Chanyeol. Hari itu bunga yang di bawanyapun malah terlepas dari tangannya dan tertabur diatas lantai. Perasaanya berbeda hari itu, bukan senang dan haru tapi kecewa dan marah. Kehangatan yang biasanya khusus diberikan untuknya hari itu terbagi.

" _C-Chanyeol-ah!"_

 _Baekhyun berdiri kaku didepan apartemen Chanyeol, matanya sudah berkunang-kunang melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya. Chanyeol mendorong gadis dihadapannya sehingga bibir keduanya terlepas._

" _Baekhyun!" Mata bulatnya beralih menatap terkejut pada Baekhyun._

" _W-wae?"_

" _Ani. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."_

" _Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang... " Baekhyun menatap nanar Chanyeol juga gadis disampingnya bergantian, "aku tak akan mengganggu kedekatan kalian lagi, aku akan menjauh dari kehidupanmu mulai sekarang, sialan!"_

 _Setelahnya Baekhyun berbalik meninggalkan keduanya, pikirannya tak bisa berpikir jernih._

 _Chanyeol berlari mengejar Baekhyun, untungnya ditikungan koridor apartemen ia berhasil menangkap lengan Baekhyun._

" _Dengarkan aku."_

" _Apa? Salah paham? Aku tidak menyukainya? Apa itu yang ingin kau katakan setelah apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Chanyeol mengeraskan wajahnya namun ia berusaha sabar. "Redakan dulu emosimu hm."_

 _Baekhyun menyentakan tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol dengan kasar. "Aku berusaha untuk tidak percaya rumor itu Chanyeol-ah, tapi mendengar semua berita tentang kalian yang terus menghantuiku, aku terkadang ingin menangis. Aku takut asal kau tahu."_

" _Kalau begitu jangan percaya pada mereka."_

" _Dan percaya padamu? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau hancurkan kepercayaanku?!"_

" _Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku?"_

 _Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya mata sipitnya yang kian memerah kini menatap Chanyeol tajam._

" _Dia hanya teman sesama trainee di agensi yang saat ini kunaungi, tidak lebih dari itu."_

" _Kalimat itu memang andalanmu! Bahkan kau masih bisa mengatakkannya setelah apa yang terjadi."_

" _Byun Baekhyun!" kini berganti Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam. Chanyeol merasa tak terima dengan semua perkataan Baekhyun._

" _Baiklah," Chanyeol melangkah semakin dekat kearah Baekhyun yang tak mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya. "Apa maumu sekarang Hm?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, semua pemikirannya menuju pada satu kalimat sakral yang membuat tangannya mengepal begitu kuat. "Kita putus."_

 _Chanyeol tak menampilkan wajah terkejut, seolah ia sudah tahu pemikiran Baekhyun. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Jadi itu maumu? Baiklah, aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun lagi. Kita sudah berakhir sekarang. Aku sudah menyerah pada ego tinggi mu Baek."_

 _Chanyeol melirik kearah lain. Ternyata gadis itu berada dibalik tembok sadari tadi. Berdiri disana dan terkejut saat Chanyeol menatapnya._

" _Gayoung-ah, maaf kau menunggu lama."_

 _Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun sekali lagi lalu kemudian melangkah pergi menghampiri gadis itu. Tanpa berbalik lagi ia mengandeng gadis itu dan beranjak meninggalkan baekhyun yang menatap keduanya dengan perasaan terluka._

 _Air mata yang ia tahan sadari tadi akhirnya menetes juga._

Hari itu ia tak pernah ingin menghubungi Chanyeol lagi, egonya mengatakan Chanyeol bersalah. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika hatinya tak pernah kosong oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Selalu terbesit penyesalan setelah ia mengataka kalimat sakral pemisah antara dia dan Chanyeol. Selalu ada pikiran bahwa ia seharusnya mendengarkan penjelasan pria tinggi itu, tapi egonya terlalu besar untuk menuruti kata hatinya. Chanyeol juga tak pernah lagi menghubunginya, mungkin ia kecewa terlalu banyak dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Tapi, hey, Siapa yang disakiti dalam hal ini? Kenapa Baekhyun harus menyesal? Selalu egonya berkata seperti itu. Membuatnya malu untuk kembali bertemu Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik kembali majalah dipangkuannya.

"Jam 8 pagi, di Lotte Department Store?"

.

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah gedung yang sangat sepi itu, seorang pria dengan pakaian stylisnya berjalan terburu-buru ditemani pria lain dibelakangnya. Namun setelah langkahnya hampir mendekati pintu keluar gedung, pria itu berbalik tiba-tiba mengejutkan orang yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi!" setelah berucap, ia segera beranjak kearah yang berlawanan namun pria itu menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kau tak bisa membatalkan jadwal begitu saja."

"Mengapa aku tak bisa?"

"Kau sudah menyetujuinya untuk datang,"

"Tapi itu sebelum kau membuat rencana yang lainnya!" Sanggah pria tinggi itu.

"Ini untuk kepentinganmu, Chanyeol-ah."

"Mwo? Kepentinganku? Atau kepentingan dirimu dan agensi gila ini?"

"jaga ucapanmu bodoh, kau pikir kita sedang berada dimana?"

Chanyeol membuang mukanya kesal. Pria itu menghela napas lelah.

"Aku hanya ingin... menghapus rumor Gay mu itu. Kau sekarang adalah bintang papan atas Chanyeol-ah. Dan fanmeeting hari ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menghapus rumor itu."

"Tapi kenapa harus membuat skandal seperti ini? Dan kenapa harus dia orangnya?" Chanyeol hampir saja berteriak.

"Karena kalian pernah sangat dekat."

"Konyol! Aku tidak akan pergi ke Busan!" Chanyeol kembali ingin beranjak namun manager nya itu mendorongnya ke pintu keluar.

"YAH! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI!" Managernya tidak mengidahkan teriakkannya dan mendorongnya hingga pintu keluar terbuka, ia berusaha menahan dorongan itu dengan kaki yang mengangkang, yang kanan didepan dan kiri dibelakang. Namun usahanya gagal karena Ia terdorong sampai keluar gedung dengan kakinya yang mengangkang menahan dorongan manegernya yang super besar itu dan setelahnya terdengar teriakan para _Yeoja_ yang meneriakkan namanya dengan histeris. Dengan terburu ia menegakkan tubuhnya angkuh seolah kejadian tadi tidak terjadi.

"Hm," Ia berdehem sebentar sebelum kemudian menebar senyum penuh pesona yang dimilikinya ke arah gadis-gadis yang semakin mengelu-elukan namanya itu.

Sementara manager Chanyeol tersenyum puas karena usahanya berhasil. Ia tahu betul jika Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menjatuhkan image nya dihadapan para penggemarnya. Seperti misalnya bertengkar dengannya dihadapan penggemar, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melakukannya, seperti saat ini. ia memilih berjalan santai kearah mobil mereka yang terparkir tak jauh dari gedung seolah penolakannya barusan hanya kicauan yang melewat sekilas, ia dengan tenang melewati para penggemarnya yang memang selalu setia menunggu di depan gedung.

.

.

.

.

Jam 7 pagi. Baekhyun berdiri dihadapan cermin dikamarnya seraya menata rambutnya agar tidak terlalu acak-acakan. Ia juga memeriksa wajahnya, takut sesuatu menempel disana. Namun kemudian ia menghela napas, berpikir untuk apa ia melakukan semua itu. Ia hanya akan datang untuk berbelanja kesana, bukan untuk bertemu seseorang, yah ia meyakinkan niatnya.

Di luar rumahnya, ibunya terlihat menunggu di dekat pagar.

"Baekhyun-ah, cepatlah, jangan sampai stok barangnya habis!"

"Iya, aku datang ibu."

Baekhyun diminta ibunya untuk mengantarnya belanja, setelah mengetahui ke tempat mana ibunya akan belanja, itu mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol. Bukankah hari ini pria tinggi itu akan datang ke Lotte Department Store.

Baekhyun menaiki scooter miliknya disusul Ibunya yang naik dibelakang.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari dimana Chanyeol ingin sekali untuk membuka pintu mobilnya lebar-lebar dan berguling keluar sehingga ia terbebas dari rencana sepihak maneger dan ceo di agensinya. Ia tidak suka dengan skandal yang dibuat-buat mereka, mereka bilang itu untuk kebaikanya, mereka pikir Chanyeol bodoh. Mereka hanya mengambil untung darinya. Chanyeol menatap layar ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan game dan setelahnya menekan semua tombol di layar kaca itu dengan kesal.

"Kau sudah mendengar perkataan Ceo Kim? Kau harus menurutinya, mengaku saja jika kau memang berpacaran dengan Gayoung, tidak perlu merasa canggung. Gayoung juga sudah tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat dan katakan, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir terjadi kesala-"

"Diamlah, kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Apa game lebih penting dari pada masa depanmu?"

"Sial!" Tiba-tiba tulisan Game over menghiasi layar ponsel Chanyeol. Manejer Cho buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan, kembali mengemudi dengan tenang. Ia takut disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi barusan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin menunggu disini saja?"

"Hm," Baekhyun mengangguk pada pertanyaan ibunya. "Ibu bisa meleponku jika sudah selesai, aku akan berjalan-jalan disekitar sini."

"eum, Baiklah." Ibunya pun beranjak memasuki mall.

Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya, entahlah ia mungkin merasa penasaran. Tiba-tiba ia ingin untuk melihat fanmeeting Park Chanyeol. Meskipun ia sudah meniatkan dirinya untuk tidak berpikir kesana, tapi entah lah ia penasaran. Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dengan kepalanya yang melihat kesana-kemari mencari tempat seorang Park chanyeol akan berada nantinya.

.

.

.

.

Dari semenjak pertama kali Chanyeol mendengar rencana manegernya, ia bersumpah saat itu rasanya ingin hiatus saja dari dunia hiburan. Berbagai rencana yang disusun mereka mulai dari ia harus lebih dekat dengan Gayoung di setiap acara membuat ia muak. Maka hari ini adalah puncak kekesalanya, sebuah ide gila melintas begitu saja di otaknya ketika ia melihat seseorang berpakaian badut berdiri di depan mall yang ia tuju.

Mobil yang membawanya tiba di tempat pembelanjaan besar di korea, Lotte Department Store. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil, disusul manejernya. Mereka di basement sekarang sehingga tak ada fans di sekitar sini.

"Hyung, bisakah aku membawa tas ku sendiri?"

"tumben sekali, ini." Manejer Cho memberikan tas kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambilnya dan manejer Cho kembali melangkahkan kakinya hingga kemudian Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari dari sana meninggalkan maneger Cho yang berjalan sendirian.

Sadar dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar menjauh, maneger Cho membulatkan matanya. "PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya Chanyeol mendapatkan kostum badut itu, ia sekarang sedang tersenyum puas dibalik topeng badutnya. Ia berencana akan menghilang sampai acara itu selesai. Ia tidak mau mengonfirmasi hubungannya dengan Gayoung. Meskipun itu pura-pura tapi dimata masyarakat yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu adalah nyata. Ia juga sangat mencintai fansnya, bagaimana jika perasaan fans nya terluka. Huu huu #authorterhura

Ia berjalan santai disepanjang pinggiran mall, tak ada yang berteriak-teriak seperti biasanya. Tapi keadaan ini lebih membuatnya nyaman. Bahkan saat ia melewati tempat acaranya akan berlangsung, para fans sudah menunggu disana. Mereka terlihat bersemangat. Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena ia tidak akan hadir dalam acara itu.

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat seuatu yang janggal, di pinggir sana terlihat seseorang berbadan mungil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah tempat acara, ia tidak berbaris dikerumunan fans. Membuat Chanyeol curiga saja, apa jangan-jangan pria itu yang biasa disebut sasaeng fans? Dilihat dari caranya mengamati tempat acara sepertinya pria mungil itu merencanakan sesuatu. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri pria itu.

Namun saat tangan Chanyeol yang dilapisi kostum badut akan menepuk pundaknya, pria mungil itu berbalik tiba-tiba.

"HUWAAAA!"

Duk! Duk!

Dua kali tendangan di kakinya membuat Chanyeol terjatuh ke tanah. Chanyeol menahan semua sumpah serapah yang akan ia keluarkan karena betapa sakitnyanya kakinya, mungkin ia akan benar-benar hiatus selama beberapa hari karena cidera.

"Ahkk.." ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap pria mungil dihadapannya yang kini nampak menampilkan raut kesalnya. Entahlah apa ia bermimpi atau apa. Tapi pria dihadapannya ini mirip sekali dengan seseorang di masa lalunya.

Ia mencoba berdiri namun tidak bisa.

"Yah! Kau itu sedang memakai kostum badut! Tidak seharusnya muncul tiba-tiba didepan orang seperti itu! Kau mau aku mati mendadak karena jantungan?"

Suara ini, Chanyeol tidak bermimpi sama sekali. Semua ini nyata.

"Baekhyun..."

"Hah? Kau tahu namaku?" Baekhyun berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah topeng badut itu, ingin mendengar kembali apa yang tadi diucapkan orang dibalik topeng badut itu.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"Oh! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?!"

Baekhyun menatap kearahnya dengan raut bingung tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Sementara Dibalik topeng itu Chanyeol tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

{TBC}

Keuut!

Aku tahu ini Gaje, tapi ini adalah kemampuan saya dalam membuat fanfic :D

Bagaimana readers, apa kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita ini. Review Juseyo~


	2. Hiding Behind a Mask

"HUWAAAA!"

Duk! Duk!

Dua kali tendangan di kakinya membuat Chanyeol terjatuh ke tanah. Chanyeol menahan semua sumpah serapah yang akan ia keluarkan karena betapa sakitnyanya kakinya, mungkin ia akan benar-benar hiatus selama beberapa hari karena cidera.

"Ahkk.." ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap pria mungil dihadapannya yang kini nampak menampilkan raut kesalnya. Entahlah apa ia bermimpi atau apa. Tapi pria dihadapannya ini mirip sekali dengan seseorang di masa lalunya.

Ia mencoba berdiri namun tidak bisa.

"Yah! Kau itu sedang memakai kostum badut! Tidak seharusnya muncul tiba-tiba didepan orang seperti itu! Kau mau aku mati mendadak karena jantungan?"

Suara ini, Chanyeol tidak bermimpi sama sekali. Semua ini nyata.

"Baekhyun..."

"Hah? Kau tahu namaku?" Baekhyun berjongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah topeng badut itu, ingin mendengar kembali apa yang tadi diucapkan orang dibalik topeng badut itu.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"Oh! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?!"

Baekhyun menatap kearahnya dengan raut bingung tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Sementara Dibalik topeng itu Chanyeol tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

.

.

.

.

 **HappytimewithCB –** _ **Present**_

 **Love Between Selfishness**

 **[ Hiding behind a mask ]**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rated T.**

 **Warning : YAOI, BOYSXBOYS, TYPO, Komedigaring, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya ketika orang dibalik topeng tak menyahut ucapannya. Tapi, ia masih yakin jika orang dibalik topeng itu memanggil namanya, ia mencoba untuk tidak perduli. Lebih baik ia membantu badut dihadapannya ini untuk berdiri.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, " _mian,_ aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menendangmu."

Chanyeol menghela napas di balik topeng, saat ini ia mencoba untuk berdiri sendiri dan menghiraukan uluran tangan Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja kakinya terasa sakit, tendangan Baekhyun sungguh luar binasa.

Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya disertai wajahnya yang cemberut, " _Arra, arra,_ aku tahu kau marah _Ahjussi_ atau siapalah dirimu. Tapi aku tidak sengaja menendang kaki mu, itu refleks karena aku terkejut." Tak ada respon yang diberikan oleh si kostum badut membuat Baekhyun menghela napas. "Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit, _kajja_." Baekhyun kembali mengulurkan tangannya, badut Chanyeol terlihat ragu untuk mengulurkan tangannya, namun jika dipikir-pikir ia memang harus kerumah sakit sekarang juga, sakit di kakinya ini tidak main-main. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang masih setia mengunggu uluran tangannya.

"Akh..." Chanyeol berusaha menahan rintihannya, Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu badut ini adalah dirinya. Jika dia tahu, mungkin Chanyeol akan dilempar begitu saja dan ditinggalkan dengan keadaannya yang mengenaskan seperti ini.

Baekhyun menahan berat tubuh Chanyeol dengan mengalungkan tangan besar itu di pundaknya.

" _Ahjussi_ , kau sangat berat." Keluhnya, napas Baekhyun sedikit terengah-engah ketika mereka sampai di parkiran tempat Baekhyun memarkirkan scooter nya.

"Naiklah."

Setelah berhasil menaikkan Chanyeol keatas scooter, Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya, ia berpikir apa sehebat itu tendangannya sampai bisa merobohkan _ahjussi_ besar ini dan anehnya lagi kenapa badut itu tidak pernah menggubris ucapannya.

" _Ahjussi_ , buka saja topeng badutmu. Memangnya kau tidak kepanasan?"

Badut Chanyeol nampak menggeleng, membuat baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya merasa heran. "Oh, Baiklah." Baekhyun segera menaiki Scooternya, "Apa badut ini bisu?" Gumam Baekhyun karena jujur saja Baekhyun merasa kesal sekarang.

Scooter itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, setelah mereka sampai di rumah sakit, Baekhyun segera memapah kembali badut Chanyeol dengan semua tenaga yang ia punya. Seorang Suster menghampiri mereka, suster itu terlihat keheranan dengan orang berkostum disampingnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, kemudian suster itupun menyuruh Baekhyun mengikutinya kesebuah Ruang dengan beberapa kasur didalamnya lalu meletakkan badut Chanyeol di salah satu kasur rumah sakit.

"Aku akan menunggu diluar, _Ahjussi_ tidak perlu memikirkan biayanya."

Badut itu mengangguk dengan cepat, Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapinya kemudian segera pergi dari sana sementara suster tadi menarik tirai hingga tertutup sebelum beranjak dari ruangan. Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghela napas lega, segera ia membuka topeng badut yang sadari tadi membuatnya sangat kepanasan, bulir keringat mengucur hingga membuat rambutnya basah.

"Hah, ini benar-benar membuatku gila."

Srekk...

"Ini untuk- _OMO_!"

Seseorang masuk dari balik tirai membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dengan jantungnya yang terpompa hebat, namun perasaan lega mulai mengalirinya mengetahui jika seorang suster berdiri disana dengan nampan ditangannya, untung bukan Baekhyun, entahlah ia hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu.

"OMO, OMO! GYAA!"

"Sssttt..."

Chanyeol menaruh satu jarinya didepan mulut menyuruh suster itu untuk tidak ribut kemudian berucap dengan suara berbisik, "Jangan berteriak, tidak boleh ada yang tahu aku disini."

Mendengar perintah Chanyeol membuat jeritan suster itu berubah menjadi jeritan tertahan. Terlihat sekali jika wajahnya tersiksa menahan jeritan yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

"Kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol? Jjinja?!" Suster itu melangkah menghampirinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Gyaa- ups, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar terkejut."

Chanyeol rasa suster itu mulai gila sekarang.

"Boleh aku minta berfoto?"

"Tentu saja. Eum, apa ada seseorang diluar?"

"Tidak ada, ruangan ini kosong." Setelahya buru-buru suster itu meletakkan nampan berisi segelas air itu di nakas dan langsung merogoh ponselnya, Chanyeol sempat melihat background ponsel itu yang menampilkan seorang _namja_ berkulit putih yang tersenyum kearah kamera.

"Kau penggemar Sehun?"

" _Ne_ , dia sangat tampan, tapi kau juga tampan, aku akan memilihmu menjadi yang tertampan kedua di EXO." Senyuman sumringah kembali diperlihatkan suster itu.

Chanyeol mendengus tak suka, "Cepatlah, sebelum orang lain datang."

Suster itu segera mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dengan pose tangan membentuk V dan Chanyeol pun melakukan pose yang sama yang ia taruh didekat mata, pose yang sering dilakukannya.

Cekrek cekrek cekrek

" _Khamsahamnida_ , Aku benar-benar akan menempatkanmu menjadi yang tertampan kedua di EXO."

"Terserah!"

Si suster pergi dengan tersenyum puas. Chanyeol bisa mendengar jeritan suster itu dari sini.

"Tertampan kedua setelah Sehun? Bocah ingusan itu? Aku? Ish!" Chanyeol mulai merasa kesal, ia mengambil minuman diatas nakas dan meminumnya sekali tegukkan.

Mendengar langkah kaki menuju tempatnya berada, dengan tergesa Chanyeol kembali memakai topeng badutnya. Seorang dokter yang terlihat sudah setengah baya masuk ke tempatnya berada dan dokter itu harus dikagetkan oleh kostum yang dipakainya.

"Aigoo, Apa ini?"

Badut Chanyeol duduk manis diatas kasur tanpa merespon dokter laki-laki tersebut.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya anda melepas kostum anda?"

Badut Chanyeol menggeleng keras, Dokter itu hanya dapat mengerutkan alisnya sampai kemudian ia tak menghiraukan hal itu.

"Dimana anda merasa sakit?"

Telunjuk berselimut sarung tangan itu menunjuk kakinya, tepatnya di bagian tulang kering. Chanyeol melepas sepatu kostum badutnya kemudian menarik celana kostumnya sampai lutut. Disana terlihat daerah tulang keringnya yang memar.

"Oh Baiklah, saya akan memeriksanya dahulu."

Dokter itu mulai memeriksa pasienya, selama diperiksa Chanyeol merasa tersiksa dengan topeng yang dipakainya juga rasa sakit dikakinya.

"Ini memar yang lumayan parah, untung saja tulang keringmu tidak patah. Mungkin butuh satu minggu lebih untuk sembuh total." Dokter itu menengadahkan wajahnya untuk mengetahui respon pasiennya, namun yang dilihatnya hanya topeng badut yang mengangguk-angguk dihadapannya.

Dokter itu berdehem kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Dari tadi hanya respon itu yang badut itu berikan.

"Aku akan memberikan resep obat."

Dokter itu meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol dengan perasaan sedikit jengkel.

.

.

.

.

Manejer Cho secepat mungkin memasuki ruang tunggu para artis maupun actor yang akan fanmeeting, semua orang yang berada diruangan menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Manejer Cho? Kenapa wajahmu khawatir seperti itu?" Tanya Actor tampan bernama Nam Joohyuk.

"Dimana Park Chanyeol?" Gayoung ikut bertanya.

Manejer Cho tak menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang datang padanya dan memilih menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum kemudian berucap, "Lebih baik kalian segera memulai acaranya, Chanyeol ada sedikit urusan jadi ia akan datang terlambat, aku sebagai manejernya benar-benar minta maaf."

Gayoung mengernyit kesal "Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Sudahlah, tak apa, acara juga harus segera dimulai bukan?" Sahut Lee Sungkyung, wanita itu segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Benar, para fans sudah menunggu terlalu lama, kajja." Joohyun ikut berdiri.

Dengan perasaan kesal Gayoung pun ikut berdiri.

Mereka mulai beranjak keluar ruangan satu persatu.

"Aish! Park Chanyeol si gila itu, kapan ia akan berhenti menyusahkanku?! Aish! Merepotkan sekali!" Manejer Cho meluapkan semua kekesalannya sendirian didalam ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Para penggemar mulai berteriak tatkala para pemain Drama 'First Love' berdatangan menaiki panggung kecil, para pemain menyapa masing-masing fans mereka.

"Kemana Park Chanyeol?!"

"Kenapa dia belum datang juga?"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Park Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!"

Para penggemar mulai ribut menyebutkan nama Chanyeol, para pemain hanya bisa memberikan senyuman mereka dan tak menghiraukan beberapa fans Chanyeol yang terus berteriak pada mereka menanyakan keberadaaan sang Idola.

Dari Kejauhan, manejer Cho berdiri didekat pohon, wajahnya terlihat khawatir melihat acara yang sedang berlangsung, ia takut para penggemar Chanyeol membuat keributan disana.

"Aish! Aku harus segera menemukannya." Ia pun beranjak dari sana.

Diperjalanannya mencari Chanyeol, manejer Cho dikagetkan oleh seorang Pria yang melintas dihadapannya. Pakaian yang dipakai pria itu sama persis dengan yang dipakai Chanyeol tadi. Tapi, dari struktur badannya, juga warna rambut sangat jauh berbeda.

"Yah! Kau."

Pria itu berbalik dan menatap manejer Cho bingung, "Aku? Kau memanggilku?"

Manejer Cho menghampiri pria itu, "Apa kau mengenal Park Chanyeol?"

"Park Chanyeol? idol terkenal itu?" Wajah bingung pria itu tiba terganti dengan raut sumringahnya, "Hahaha... kau tidak akan percaya ini."

Manejer Cho mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Wae? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia datang padaku dan tiba-tiba meminta kostum badut yang kupakai, lalu ia menukar kostum badut itu dengan baju yang dipakainya." Si pria nampak bercerita dengan bangga, "Woah, beruntung sekali diriku ini. Kau tahu, Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memakai pakaian _branded_ , apalagi bekas idol terkenal macam Park Chan-"

"Tunggu, jadi intinya Park Chanyeol menukar bajunya dengan kostum badut?"

"Ne, kau tidak percaya bukan?"

"Aish, si gila itu. Ya sudah terima kasih atas infonya." Manejer Cho segera beranjak dari sana, untuk mencari seseorang berkostum badut.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana?! Bahkan aku belum selesai bercerita! Yah!" Pria itu berdecak kesal, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali tersenyum sumringah, merapikan bajunya dengan bangga dan berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

Dijalanan Baekhyun mengendarai scooternya ditemani si kostum badut yang belum mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali, itu membuat Baekhyun yakin orang berkostum itu mengalami kebisuan.

"Ahjussi, karena kau tak mau memberikan alamatmu terpaksa aku harus kembali ke Lotte Department Store."

Seperti biasa tak ada respon dari badut Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya dan menambah kecepatan scooternya.

Mereka tiba di Lotte, diperjalanan keparkiran tiba-tiba seseorang dengan tergesa berlari kearah mereka, "Yah! Kau badut ke-lima yang ku temui, jika kau masih bukan Park Chanyeol juga lalu dimana si bodoh itu?!"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dengan kedatangan pria besar itu, Scooternya terpaksa berhenti ketika pria besar itu menarik kostum badut yang dipakai Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi, wae? Wae?" Baekhyun bertanya keheranan sekaligus panik.

Manejer Cho berusaha membuka topeng badut itu namun anehnya si badut tidak mau melepaskan topengnya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, ia cukup terkejut degan keributan tiba-tiba ini, Baekhyun memilih turun dari scooternya dan membantu badut itu.

"Ahjussi, kau tak boleh memaksanya seperti itu!"

"Aish! Bocah sialan ini!"

Baekhyun tersentak dan menatap manejer Cho tidak percaya, apa barusan pria tua itu mengutuk untuknya. Manejer Cho yang menyadari tatapan Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya dan menatap _namja_ imut itu.

"Ani, bukan kau, tapi bocah jangkung di- Hmpp!" Tiba-tiba tangan bersarung kostum itu membekap mulutnya, Chanyeol berusaha turun dari scooter lalu menarik manejer Cho kesudut lain dengan kakinya yang terpincang-pincang.

"Ini Aku! Ini aku! Jadi cepat bawa aku pergi dari sini." Bisiknya diiringi kekesalanya pada pria besar itu.

Baekhyun tampak menunggu didekat sekuternya, entahlah ia merasa khawatir pada orang berkostum badut itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Park Chanyeol!"

Ucapan manejer Cho yang lumayan keras itu terdengar oleh Baekhyun, membuat _namja_ imut itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Park Chanyeol?"

Sementara Chanyeol kembali membekap manejer Cho sedalam-dalamnya. Si tua ini membuatnya frustasi saja dengan detak jantung yang semakin terpompa cepat.

"Kau! Jangan banyak bicara dan bawa aku dari sini. Ppalli!"

"Eumhh! Eumhhh!" Suara manejer Cho teredam oleh tangan besar Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menarik mereka untuk beranjak dari sana.

Sementara perasaan bingung juga penasaran masih dirasakan Baekhyun. Melihat kedua orang itu beranjak meninggalkannya, Baekhyun berjalan beberapa langkah, "Tunggu-"

Tururuuruuuu... Tuturururu...

Ponselnya berdering, menghentikan kalimatnya dan membuatnya hanya bisa menatap punggung kedua orang itu. Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya dan segera mengangkat panggilan.

"Iya, Ibu, aku kesana."

.

.

.

.

"Ahk... pelan-pelan."

Manejer Cho memapah Chanyeol memasuki mobil. Ia tak habis pikir seorang idola terkanal dihadapannya ini dapat melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Apa lagi hal bodoh lainnya yang akan ia perbuat setelah ini, merepotkan saja.

"Ganti bajumu."

"Aku tidak akan kesana, kau tak lihat kondisi kakiku?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi ke acara, aku hanya menyuruhmu ganti baju!"

Chanyeol mendelik ia pun segera mengambil tasnya dan mengambil baju ganti dari sana. Setelah selesai mengganti kostumnya dengan baju santai, Chanyeol segera menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Halo, ya ini aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf, kurasa Chanyeol tidak akan datang ke acara. Iya, tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dan kakinya cidera, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Setelah menutup teleponnya, manejer Cho yang sudah duduk di jok kemudi melirik Chanyeol di jok belakang, "kau puas?! Ish!"

Chanyeol tak merespon dan melanjutkan menutup matanya. Hanya lelah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Dipinggiran jalanan busan terdapat sebuah Cafe yang tak pernah kosong pengunjung, cafe bernama Rainbow itu memang tempat nongkrong yang pas bagi kaum muda. Apalagi rata-rata pelayannya adalah laki-laki tampan dan perempuan cantik, para pelayan itu sekarang sedang sibuk berjalan kesana kemari menerima pesanan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah yang termasuk pelayan di Cafe itu, Kyungsoo bertugas di dapur sementara Baekhyun bertugas menerima pesanan.

Baekhyun berdiri di balik meja kasir, menatap seisi cafe dari tempatnya berdiri, "Woah, anak muda jaman sekarang lebih banyak meluangkan waktunya untuk nongkrong, apa mereka tidak pernah membantu pekerjaan rumah ibu mereka?"

Ucapan Baekhyun terdengar oleh pria disampingnya, pria manis itu melangkah lebih dekat kearahnya. "Baek, jaman kita itu berbeda dengan sekarang. Bahkan dulu kita jarang memegang handphone saat seumuran mereka. Haha.."

"Kau benar Luhan Hyung. Haha..."

"Aigoo, beruntung sekali suster ini." Tiba-tiba Luhan berseru, pria itu menatap ponselnya dengan tampang tak percaya.

Baekhyun dibuat penasaran karenanya, "Ada apa Hyung?"

"Ini lihat, beruntung sekali bukan?" Luhan memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto seorang suster terlihat berfoto dengan Chanyeol yang dipost diinstagram. Baekhyun meneliti setiap sudut foto, beberapa detik setelahnya kejanggalan mulai dirasakannya. Ia merebut ponsel Luhan membuat si empuya terkaget-kaget.

"Wae?" Luhan semakin penasaran melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

Mata sipit itu membulat setelah mengetahui apa yang janggal dari foto itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Badut itu..."

Baekhyun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Peristiwa ini benar-benar tak masuk akal baginya.

[TBC]

Keutt!

Badut Chanyeol bisu wkwkwk

jangan lupa tinggalin reviews yaaa~~~

Thanks to [ Aisyah304 || Kyrie Angelis585 || park yeolna || Eka915 || nisahyun ] tinggalin review lgi yaaa :**


End file.
